


(You're) My first, my last, my everything

by eternalfandomlife (Eggsoo93112)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsoo93112/pseuds/eternalfandomlife
Summary: A collection of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Barry White song of same title cause I'm original like that. I know what you're thinking. "Barry White? Really?" And I'll say this- Shut up. The song might be old, but it's awesome, and it fits. 
> 
> Fic dedicated to my best friend, without whom I'd have no one to do food trips, drunk shenanigans, and fangirl fantasies with. I luffs you, and I know I promised another fic, but have this in the meantime (please don't be mad at me)

**The first time** Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo, the latter is flanked by Oh Sehun, a haughty looking film studies freshman with the personality of a tame kitten and Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's tall friend from music editing and commentary class. He looks  _bored,_ until Chanyeol starts to say something, laughing down at Kyungsoo, who levels a look at him that promises murder, and Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol, who is loud and boisterous and is nearly two feet taller than Kyungsoo, is cowered into silence. Baekhyun is both amused and intrigued by the obvious contrast between Kyungsoo's looks and personality. 

 

 **The first time** Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo, it is at Sehun's apartment, to plan a surprise birthday party for Chanyeol. Jongdae, Sehun's roommate and Baekhyun's best friend, ushers Baekhyun in, and spots the flare of recognition and interest in Baekhyun's face when sees Kyungsoo in the living room, despite his attempts to school his expression into an appropriately nonchalant one. Being the asshole he is, Jongdae intoduces Baekhyun to Kyungsoo, "hooking them up, as friends of course, haha!" and punctuating the conversation with furthur sexual innuendoes, until Kyungsoo has apparently had enough, and unleashes his death glare on Jongdae, who stutters that he has something important to do, and then struts away as if he hadn't almost pimped Baekhyun out. "That was impressive, he's not fazed that easily. Sorry about him, we just kind of have a thing where we try to embarass ourselves in front of strangers." Sardonic expression on his face, Kyungsoo shoots back, tone dry "What, you don't want to hook up with me?" Baekhyun chokes, not just because the question throws him off, but also because he did not expect Kyungsoo to have such a deep, smooth voice. Baekhyun learns, on further conversation, that Kyungsoo is a math major, has known Sehun and Chanyeol almost all his life, likes to cook, and is a champ at jiu jitsu. Baekhyun tells him about his own black belt in hapkido, and laughingly suggests a fight. Barely three the words are uttered, Baekhyun finds himself with his back on the floor, Kyungsoo looking down at him, smirking, although there is a hint of concern in his eyes. Just as Baekhyun has dusted himself off, Sehun arrives with pizza and beer, and they all plop down on the couch. As they devour the food, they hammer out details of the party, and Baekhyun learns a few more things about Kyungsoo. Like the fact that he looks extremely hot, especially when he bites into the pizza and hums in appreciation, that his adam's apple bobbing when he chugs the beer is almost biteable, that his voice makes anything sound sinfully sexy, and most importantly, he seems to like looking at Baekhyun as much as Baekhyun likes looking at him. 

 

 **The first time** Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo smile, it is at Chanyeol's party and they both are slightly buzzed. It is almost three hours into the party, a smashing success, judging by the amount of people that have showed up. Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's gigantic apartment is decorated with balloons, streamers and "happy birthday" banners, and Chanyeol is wearing a giant party hat and making out feverishly with someone from the dance team. Baekhyun wades his way through the people clutching red solo cups and dancing or making out, and heads to the kitchen, and as he is grabbing a bottle of water, he spies Kyungsoo at the kitchen island, propped on bar stool, a plate of food in front of him. Baekhyun makes his way towards Kyungsoo and when Kyungsoo sees him, he lights up, his mouth a heart, and eyes crinkling. Baekhyun feels a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach, not because Kyungsoo has such a  _cute_ smile (okay, maybe a little) but because he looks so happy. And because Baekhyun wants to kiss the smile, which does not bode well for him knowing Kyungsoo and the damage he can afflict, no matter how buzzed he is.

 

 **The first time** Baekhyun calls Kyungsoo is on a Saturday afternoon, two days after Chanyeol's party. Baekhyun has been assigned to watch "Pulp Fiction" for his film studies course and calls to invite Kyungsoo to watch the movie with him, having learnt that noir movies are his favourite (a drunk nugget of conversation from the party) Kyungsoo answers after five rings, cursing Baekhyun in a rough, sleepy voice that sends a shiver down his spine, then grumbles at him to watch it with his roommate (whining when Baekhyun counters that he lives alone) and and then, to Baekhyun's amusement, finally agrees to come over, when he is promised nachos and cream cheese (Baekhyun lives on the stuff, although he prefers popcorn for movies) Kyungsoo shows up twenty minutes later, hair tousled, in hipster glasses, wearing a fuzzy blue sweater and black jeans. Baekhyun has to resist the overwhelming urge to tackle Kyungsoo to the ground and cuddle him, ~~and maybe makeout with him forever,~~ because of the cute. Movie time is both torture and heaven, because Kyungsoo keeps biting his lips, curled up on the couch beside Baekhyun, and while he is on cloud nine, Baekhyun is also nervous, and a nervous Baekhyun is a chatty Baekhyun. He drums his fingers on the popcorn bowl he's holding, keeps up a steady flow of commentary on everything, from the camera angles to the colour of the props, jumps when gunshots are fired (pretty often) and fidgets about on the couch, until Kyungsoo, eyes never leaving the screen, stretches his arms and wraps one around Baekhyun's shoulder and tells him softly to stay still. Baekhyun's heart stutters, then speeds and he prays Kyungsoo doesn't hear the sound of his hearbeat, pounding in his ears. After some time, however, Baekhyun relaxes, and allows himself to feel the warmth of Kyungsoo's presence envolop him, he drifts off to sleep. When he wakes up, his apartment is empty and cold, and he shivers, only to look down and find a blanket and the blue sweater draped over him, and he feels warm all over again. 

 

 **The first time** they hug, it is purely out of necessity. Chanyeol has the bright idea of joining the dance team for a hike in the _second week of December_ , when it is sure to be freezing and since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have met and apparently get along so well, he wants them to come along, and half coerces, half convinces Baekhyun to agree. In _music class_. 

 **(11:30) ByunBaek** \- What do you mean, get along so well? He threatens to decapitate atleast two of my limbs on a daily basis.

 **(11:30) ParkYoda** - Ha! So u do talk to him on a daily basis!

 **(11:31) ByunBaek**  -........shut up, you pole. You just want to go to be close to your boytoy.

 **(11:32) ParkYoda** \- I have no idea what ur talking about

 **(11:32) ByunBaek** \- I'm so glad you denied it. Do you want me to refresh your memories of making out with a certain Kim Jongin on your birthday? Because I have pictures. 

 **(11:33) ParkYoda** -..........fine. While ur at it, can you also send me the 320 pics you have of Ksoo?

 **(11:34) ParkYoda** \- Baekhyun, I know u saw the text, don't pretend. Look, let's all just go, and I won't say a word to any1 abt this. 

 **(11:35) ByunBaek** \- Well played, you fucker. I hope you choke on your spit while you sleep. 

 **(11:35) ByunBaek** \- And for God's sake, STOP grinning like a maniac, you're creeping the whole class out. 

 **(11:36) ParkYoda** -Wow, you even sound like him 

 **(11:36) ParkYoda** \- _blocked_

The dance team, along with Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo all meet on Saturday morning, and it is freezing. Jongdae, bastard, has refused to be a part of "the massive sausage fest" Kyungsoo, glaring at everyone in sight, complains about having to be here at all, and ignores anyone who tries to talk to him and doesn't even look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun curses Chanyeol for this harebrained scheme and almost hits Chanyeol for telling him to "be a man and brave the cold", then curses Kyungsoo for being so goddamned attractive even when it's freezing, and finally curses himself for taking all the (three hundred and fifty) photos of him. As they trudge up, Baekhun stumbles twice, then loses his footing and completely falls, the wet grass soaking his jacket and shirt, and he winces because the cold stings. Cold and worn out, Baekhyun announces that he's going home, shooting a sharp look at Chanyeol who looks down apologetically. Kyungsoo, who has been quiet throughout the climb, chimes in that that he's joining Baekhyun, and pulls him along. During the descent, Baekhyun shivers even more violently, and Kyungsoo's lips are almost blue, so kyungsoo takes of his jacket to share, and the both of them make their way to Baekhyun's apartment, arms wrapped tightly around each other, and so cold that it is not even slightly awkward. They shuffle inside, and turn to look at each other, arms still around each other, and crack up completely. Kyungsoo laughs "That was so damn dramatic" and Baekhyun counters "Well, _I'm_  in film studies, what's _your_  excuse?" And Kyungsoo, smiling the crinkly eyed, heart shaped smile, lets go of Baekhyun, and starts to leave, when Baekhyun tells him not to be stupid, it's still freezing outside and he's in no condition to go out and then chucks a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at Kyungsoo and tells him to use his washroom. They both shower (Kyungsoo goes first, and comes out wearing the t-shirt and a towel, and Baekhyun just wants to jump him) and when Kyungsoo makes them some hot soup, both are finally warm and toasty. 

 

 **The first time** Kyungsoo sleeps at Baekhyun's is that very night, too comfortable and too warm to go home Baekhyun orders pizza and puts on his bad movies collection, and is reenacting the scenes with a cheesy, sappy expression and Kyungsoo laughs so hard that there are tears in his eyes, and as he keeps looking at Baekhyun the laughter fades and then Kyungsoo is leaning in to kiss him, when there is a knock on the door signalling the arrival of the pizza, and both lean away, and Baekhyun pouts at his bad timing because he was  _so close._ The pizza might be cardboard for all Baekhyun knows, and once they're done with dinner, Baekhyun wants nothing more than to pick up where they left off, but both of them are dog tired, his eyes closing by themselves, and they finally decide to call it a day. They both crash on Baekhyun's bed, fully dressed, pull the covers over themselves like they have done this a hundred times, and fall asleep. A dim corner in Baekhyun's mind reminds that he owes Park Chanyeol one.

 

 **The first time** Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun, it's Christmas Eve, and they are all supposed to meet to celebrate at Kyungsoo's and Baekhyun panics for a moment before answering, because they have not seen each other after the sleepover, exams taking over their lives. They text each other _good morning_ s and _good night_ s and _all the best_ s and _do well_ s but they haven't spoken about the almost kiss yet, and he breathes an inaudible sigh of relief when Kyungsoo's voice sounds a little shaky too, and laughs when Kyungsoo orders him to "get your ass here already" Baekhyun reaches in a record time of ten minutes, and Chanyeol answers the door, a knowing grin on his face, and Baekhyun is disappointed, because while Chanyeol is cute with his curly hair and reindeer headband, he wants to see Kyungsoo, and after throwing out a perfunctory greeting at Chanyeol, he walks into Kyungsoo's room, to find him by the window. _Hanging the mistletoe_. Baekhyun freezes, as Kyungsoo looks at him, face splitting into a huge smile, grabs Baekhyun, and leans in to kiss him under the mistletoe. Kyungsoo's kisses taste like his voice sounds, molten chocolate and velvet, and Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, because _finally._ (It turns out Kyungsoo has wanted this for longer than Baekhyun has and Baekhyun laments all the time they wasted when they could have been doing something better. "Each other. You mean we could have been doing each other" Kyungsoo counters, grinning.)

 

 **At their first** Christmas party, they tell their friends they have gotten together. Everyone stares, and Baekhyun wonders what's wrong, when Sehun speaks up "Uhh, weren't you already going out?" and they all burst out laughing. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo?" " _Hmm?_ " "You totally kissed me under the mistletoe" " _Shut up_." "No, seriously, I did not know you were that cheesy" " _Oh my god, I was being romantic. Sue me._ " 

 

 **The first time** they fight is because Kyungsoo doesn't answer his phone when Baekhyun calls during his exams. Baekhyun, to get even, blocks Kyungsoo. They make up within a day, as is usually the case with all their fights. 

 

 **The first time** they have sex, there is a blizzard raging outside, and Baekhyun cheekily suggests using body heat to keep each other warm, and Kyungsoo has them both naked and horizontal faster than he can say "lube"

 

 **The first** "I love you" is blurted out, uncharacteristically, by Kyungsoo, when Baekhyun is playing with a puppy, pulling the weirdest faces, and Baekhyun is so surprised, he almost drops the puppy, and blurts it right back. 

 

 **The first time** they move in together, they proceed to christen every space of the apartment. This tradition is carried on every time they move to a new place. 

 

 **All their firsts** belong to each other from then onwards, meshed together, as their lives are. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!! I wrote a fic!! This was supposed to be for Christmas, but clearly, I procrastinated the shit out of this. This is my first time writing.......anything, so don't hold back on your opinions, just, please be nice.


End file.
